


Amitié pluvieuse

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [91]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Atlético Madrid, Boys Kissing, Feels, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, It's a request., Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Rain
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 16:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16978038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Lucas devait rentrer chez lui sous la pluie de Madrid.





	Amitié pluvieuse

Amitié pluvieuse

 

Lucas souffla du nez alors qu'il sortait de l'entraînement, la pluie faisant rage dehors, c'était l'un des seuls points négatifs de l'Espagne qu'il pouvait trouver. Il n'avait pas de capuche ni de parapluie, alors il allait souffrit de l'averse pour rentrer chez lui, Lucas refusait de prendre un transport en commun ou une voiture quand il habitait à un quart d'heure à pied. Mais bon, Lucas aimait se lancer des défis, alors il affronterait les rues sombres de Madrid de nuit, et il braverait la météo madrilène. Après deux ou trois centaines de mètres, Lucas comprit qu'il n'arriverait pas chez lui sans au moins une pneumonie, quand une main se posa sur son épaule et la pluie ne tomba plus sur ses pauvres cheveux déjà trop imbibés d'eau. Antoine lui souriait en mettant son parapluie au-dessus de leur corps pour les protéger de l'averse.

 

''Tu n'es pas supposé avoir une voiture ?'' Lucas lui demanda, suspicieux mais heureux que Griezmann soit là

''Je t'ai vu partir sous cette pluie sans protection, je ne pouvais pas te laisser là dessous sans m'en vouloir.''

''Tu comptes m'accompagner jusque chez moi ? Tu es vraiment déterminé aujourd'hui.''

''Tu es mon ami Lucas, je n'allais pas te laisser mourir sous cette pluie !'' Antoine lui sourit avec l'un des plus beaux sourires qu'il n'avait jamais vu, son cœur se mit à battre plus vite

''Comment pourrais-je te remercier alors ?'' Lucas lui demanda en riant

''Un petit baiser ?'' Antoine pointa sa joue en riant lui aussi

''Pas de problème !'' Lucas déposa un petit baiser sur les lèvres d'Antoine avant de sourire innocemment.

 

Fin


End file.
